beatmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
She is my wife
Lyrics Game Size Japanese 愛—— それは、時に美しく、時に人を狂わせる。 君と過ごした、幾つもの夜。 瞼を閉じれば、色褪せない思い出が、今も鮮明に蘇る。 然し、あの頃の君は、もう此処には居ない。 あるのは、君が残してくれた、温もりと、香りだけだ。 She Is My Wife... 愛、夢、希望—— 君と過ごした日々を、俺は、決して忘れはしない。 Ahh Ahh Ahh... She Is My Wife... Ahh... Romaji ai—— sore wa, toki ni utsukushi, toki ni hito wo kuruwaseru. kimi to sugoshita, ikutsumono yoru. mabuta wo tojireba, iroasenai omoide ga, ima mo senmei ni yomigaeru. shikashi, ano koro no kimi wa, mou koko ni wa inai. aru no wa, kimi ga nokoshite kureta, nukumori to, kaori dake da. She Is My Wife... ai, yume, kibou—— kimi to sugoshita hibi wo, are wa, kesshite wasure wa shinai. Ahh Ahh Ahh... She Is My Wife... Ahh... English Love -- Sometimes it's beautiful, and sometimes it drives people mad. The several nights I spent with you. When I close my eyes, the unfading memories still shows up vividly. However, you're not here anymore. All that remains is your warmth and your scent. She Is My Wife... Love, dreams, and hope -- I will never, ever forget the days I spent with you. Ahh Ahh Ahh... She Is My Wife... Ahh.. Romaji English Song Connections / Remixes * She is my wife is part of SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU-'s "ONLY ONE" series of songs. * A long version of She is my wife can be found on SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU-'s album, ONLY ONE ACT. * The DanceDanceRevolution series use a shorter version of She is my wife, cutting a bit of the intro. * The last line of UNLIMITED FIRE -Try to Sing Ver.-'s lyrics references She is my wife. * A remix of She is my wife by 高井さんとuno(IOSYS), titled She is my wife すーぱーアイドル☆ミツル子Remixちゃん, appears in SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection-. * She is my wife is sampled in KHAMEN BREAK -SDVX Infinity MashUp-, also from SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection-. Trivia She is my wife's banner. She is my wife's DanceDanceRevolution II jacket. * She is my wife's video features the core beatnation group performing a dance routine with MITSURU, with Sota Fujimori and DJ Yoshitaka dancing on the left, Ryu☆and kors k dancing on the right, dj TAKA on the turntable, and L.E.D. on the piano. * A tutorial video of MITSURU and a female dancer was released through KONAMI MUSIC FULL to teach people how to do the dance featured in She is my wife's video. It can be seen with English subtitles here. * In the arcade DanceDanceRevolution series, the slow part of She is my wife features EMI and AFRO dancing I WANT YOUR LOVE (Darwin remix)'s choreography, regardless of the player's selected dancer, as that section of the video is pre-recorded. The rest of the song uses the original beatmania IIDX video. The whole video is played full-screen, eliminating any on-screen dancers. ** She is my wife's video is not retained in CS DanceDanceRevolution releases. * She is my wife appears as downloadable content for DanceDanceRevolution S+, in the beatmania IIDX Song Pack. * She is my wife is used as background music in a mission on the KONAMI arcade game ROAD FIGHTERS (ロードファイターズ). * In the American and European releases of the DanceDanceRevolution series, She is my wife's artist was changed to simply SUPER STAR MITSURU. * She is my wife is one of BeatStream アニムトライヴ's hidden songs. It can be unlocked via Takahashi-san no okurodashi (タカハシサンのお蔵出し). ** It also uses its DanceEvolution ARCADE jacket as its jacket in the BeatStream series. *** The jacket itself is a photo taken from SUPER STAR MITSURU's album, ONLY ONE ACT. * She is my wife was added to SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS on March 26th, 2016. ** It received a new set of jackets in the SOUND VOLTEX series. ** When playing She is my wife, the words "待たせたな・・・!" ("Kept you waiting...!") and SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU- appear in the background at various points of the song. Song Production Information SUPER STAR -MITSURU- "Time lost can never be regained. So I will live for the present." I guess everyone has heard of this comment before, right? As SUPER STAR, I must express this feeling hidden within me. The beatnation Records crew was kind enough to help me with the release of this masterpiece. This time I wanted everyone to dance this choreography. All of them were very open and willing to practice in making this! I don't really have much more to say. There's nothing more to hide. I hope you can feel the ONLY ONE feeling when you play this. Video Production Information Ryosuke Nakano When I met SUPER STAR for the first time, I could see the sparkles from him! It was so dazzling. I made sure to emphasise on such a characteristic only a Shining Gentleman like SUPER STAR has, and now I present this fantastic masterpiece. Difficulty & Notecounts beatmania IIDX difficulty rated from 1 to 12. BeatStream difficulty rated from 1 to Kami (神) in アニムトライヴ. DanceDanceRevolution difficulty rated from 1 to 20 from X onwards. DanceEvolution difficulty rated from 1 to 5. SOUND VOLTEX BOOTH to III GRAVITY WARS difficulty rated from 1 to 16, and 1 to 20 from IV HEAVENLY HAVEN onwards. (Ratings and notecounts obtained from BEMANIWiki 2nd and SOUND VOLTEX @ wiki.) beatmania IIDX BeatStream DanceDanceRevolution DanceEvolution SOUND VOLTEX Category:IIDX 17 SIRIUS Songs Category:Songs